As a conventional vehicle brake device, from the brake pedal stroke, the master cylinder pressure, etc., the driver input quantity is detected, and the driver input quantity and the deceleration requested by the driver characteristics map are used to compute the deceleration requested by the driver. Then, in order to realize the computed deceleration requested by the driver, with respect to the negative pressure booster output (the basic hydraulic pressure portion) from the master cylinder, the generation of the additional brake portion is known by feed forward control (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-96218).